


The Party.

by apollokiz



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't worry, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Party, but i still hope you'll like it!, characters ends up drunk but they're FINE, it's not really long, jooheon is a bit shy but he's nice, there's a bit of alcool but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollokiz/pseuds/apollokiz
Summary: Your friend brought you to this party and now you're actually having a bit of fun.. maybe thanks to that cute guy you just met!
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Jooheon/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	The Party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !!   
> Before you start to read I'll just let you know this is the first time someone who is not a close friend reads something I wrote so please let me know what you thought about this so I could make it better next time!  
> Also english is not my first language so i'm really sorry if I made any mistakes and if some of my sentences sounds weird.  
> This AU isn't perfect at all but i wrote it when I felt a little down and needed a bit of shy nice Jooheon in my life and honestly who doesn't?

You were looking at your friend, Minhyuk, with a stupid smile on your face. You always loved the way his face light up when he was talking about things he loved. You were actually having a good time tonight. He brought you to the party because you were way too stressed for your exams and needed to spend time outside your bedroom. 

But Minhyuk already drank too much, and thank god you stayed on campus because you couldn't drive and neither could he in that state. He had one of his arm around your shoulders holding a drink, and the other one was swaying around him as he was explaining how he won the archery tournament.

"Right in the middle!" he shouted with the biggest smile on his face, "As always." you muttered. 

He smiled at you after taking off his arm. He drank the rest of his drink before you pinched his arm. "Stop drinking Minhyuk.. you're going to end up sick."

He giggled while shaking his head. "No I won't.." 

He smiled at you one last time before turning his head to your friend to tell another story. You started to look around you, curious about how everyone was having fun. You smiled at some distant faces you knew. You drank a little bit from your own drink while enjoying the moment. 

Minhyuk was very well known here, he was fun, kind, and good looking. He had many friends and were always invited to parties you never knew about. You were more the kind to hang out with people in smaller group. It wasn't easy for you to act crazy or just really be yourself around people you didn't really knew. But you were getting more comfortable tonight, the party was nice, the people were too. 

You were still looking at the crowd when you caught the gaze of a man across the room. He blinked several times when he noticed that he was actually looking at you and that you were looking back. You were about to shyly smile to him when one of his friend punched him in the arm and he turned his head. You looked at him for another couple of seconds before Minhyuk said your name and you looked back at him. ''Yeah ?". 

_ 

Jooheon looked at Changkyun who just punched his arm. "Sorry, what ?"

“I was telling those.. Pretty girls of how talented you are !” Jooheon looked at his friend for three solid seconds before realizing the two girls in front of them were actually looking at him and waiting. 

The taller one smiled. “Yeah Jooheon, why do you keep your talent to yourself ?” 

The young man started to feel his cheeks getting hotter. He was always shy talking about his music and being the center of attention. So right now, he was being very uncomfortable. He giggled shyly while scratching the back of his neck. 

“Well.. Actually... it’s because... eum... yeah you know nothing’s really finished yet and..’’  
He turned right away to Changkyun while the girl was getting closer. 

“Actually, I’m getting really thirsty, I’m getting a drink you want one too Kyun ?” 

Changkyun couldn’t hide his smirk, he decided he was a good friend and nodded while handing his empty drink to Jooheon. “Yeah, that could be great, surprise me !” 

Jooheon ran away with the glasses in his hand. He sighed when he finally reached the bar in the middle of the kitchen. They were still many people around him but he was already feeling better away from all the attention. 

He chose some bottles to mix together for him and Changkyun while trying not to spill everything when getting pushed.

Changkyun took him to Wonho’s party even though he still had a lot of things and homework to do. He glanced at his group of friends in the other room and smiled at himself. They were drinking, dancing and shooting, he always have fun with them and always enjoy spending times together but he was too tired tonight. He just wished he could at least finish one song for his semester project before next week but Changkyun decided it was better to drag him outside. 

He turned himself with his two drinks full and felt his elbow hitting the back of someone. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry !” 

You turned away and shook your head with a shy smile. 

“Oh no it’s okay ! It’s -” You stopped talking when both of you realised you already shared a look earlier. He smiled again, dimples out and everything. “so sorry, did I make you spill something ? Did I hurt you ?”

“No you didn’t ! Everything’s okay.” 

You looked down at your drinks in your hands, both of them were still untouched. You smiled at the boy while he was trying to gather up the courage to ask your name. He opened his mouth but couldn’t let out a word before your blond haired friend jumped in front of you.

“You were taking so long I started to worry !”

Minhyuk looked at Jooheon with a grin before turning to you again. 

You smiled at him. “Got your drink !” You handed him his glass. “Thanks babe.” 

The little smile on Jooheon’s face quietly disappeared while Minhyuk grabbed your arm. “Was I disturbing something ?” You shook your head innocently. “I was just getting back to you.” 

Minhyuk nodded. “Wonho’s looking for you!” Your eyebrows flinched for a second. “Really? He does?” “Yup! To ask you about some stuff I don’t really know..” 

Jooheon smiled to you while taking a few step back. “Then you should go, sorry, again, for bumping into you!” “Oh, no worries !”

You smiled one last time to him before he turned his back to meet his friends again. Minhyuk started to laugh while shaking your arm. 

“What was that ?” You both started to walk toward another room while you were trying to hide your smile. “Nothing !” 

Minhyuk had the biggest grin on his face. “You looked cute with Jooheon though..” You felt your body stiffen while you looked at Minhyuk, eyes sparkling with hope.

“Jooheon ..?” Minhyuk nodded. “Yeah, he’s doing a major in music I think, not sure, but he’s friend with Changkyun and Wonho, he’s a cool guy! You’ll love him.” You felt your heart shiver at the thought that Minhyuk could ever think about you and that Jooheon boy together. 

He was cute as hell, but you only shared a look and ten words. You pouted. “Don’t use the L word.” 

Minhyuk laughed while you both arrived in front of Wonho’s who was sitting on his couch with some friends. 

Minhyuk pushed you forward while shouting. “Found her ! She was flirting with Lee Jooheon.” You punched his arm while shaking your head.

“Don’t listen to him he j-” But it was too late, Wonho was already smiling. “What ? God, tell me more, I told you they’d look good together !” 

“What ?” You turned to Minhyuk who was acting innocent, he let out a chuckle while you both sat next to Wonho. “Just sayin’... he’s a nice dude, very talented, very funny..” Wonho was looking at you, trying to detect any positive emotions en your face. 

You smiled lightly and he sighed. “Can’t wait to see how this end.” He smiled proudly before clapping his hand together. 

“I wanted to ask you something !” 

_

“Y/N ? Yeah, she knows Wonho, I guess, otherwise she wouldn’t be here.” Changkyun smiled.

“Why do you care?” Jooheon pouted while watching his drink. “I’m just surprised everyone seems to know her while I don’t.” Changkyun shook his head while gulping some of his cocktail.

“Well, not everyone, but you know Wonho, always talking about how amazing his friends are.” Jooheon smiled a little bit, Wonho was like that. “You have any infos I could use ?” “Use?” Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Are you planning on kidnapping her or something?” “Stop it Changkyun!” Jooheon sighed. 

“I just think she looks really interesting.” “Interesting ? Is that really the word ?” 

Changkyun was staring at Jooheon with a grin on his face. Jooheon wasn’t the type to ask informations about a girl because they were interesting. He could see his friend was actually curious and somehow it felt nice knowing he was the one who brought him to this party and to this opportunity.

Jooheon opened his mouth. “I just wish I could get to know her more..” Changkyun smiled again while lightly punching his arm. “Then talk to her, idiot.” 

_

“I told you.” You looked down at Minhyuk who was lying down on his back on Wonho's bed staring at the ceiling.

You were patting his head, stroking his hair between your fingers while he was breathing loudly. “I’m not that sick okay..” You smiled lightly. 

He had this annoying habit of drinking way too much and then regretting it. 

“Wanna go home ?” He slowly nodded while looking at you. “But I don’t want to ruin this night for you, you stay.” “I won’t leave you, dummie.” 

“I’ll drive him.” You looked up to see Wonho walking into the room, he was already putting on his coat. 

“Some friends of mine are drunk, I’m taking them home, I’ll drive Minhyuk too.” He smiled. “You go and enjoy my party, and make sure no one steal my stuffs okay?” 

You laughed a little while looking at Minhyuk. “You sure it’s okay if I leave you with him?” He nodded. 

“Yeah go, drink, laugh, fall in love -” You punched him in his arm and he giggled. “You can’t hit me! I’m sick.” 

“Sick my ass, you’re just dumb. Stop drinking, alright ?” He smiled and nodded while you got up. 

Wonho smiled at you with a warm smile. “Don’t worry, I got him.”

You looked at him for a few seconds before you let out a sigh. You trusted Wonho, but still it felt weird letting Minhyuk go. But you were actually enjoying this party, you met some new interesting persons and possible new friends. You were really starting to feel comfortable around here and were excited that you could actually get to stay for a little bit more.

You and Wonho helped Minhyuk and made sure he was able to walk. After the both of them left, you came back to the living room and grabbed another drink. 

_

Jooheon kept tapping his pen against the balcony railing. He’d been out on the balcony for almost an hour now. 

It felt quite nice to not be trapped inside a room, he was breathing the fresh air, had his drink next to him and had his notebook on his lap. He was trying to come up with a new verse for his project but he couldn’t really focus with the music from the party.

The sound of the door closing behind him startled him and he turned to look at the girl who just appeared. You looked at the boy for a few seconds before smiling shyly. 

“Sorry.. Am I disturbing you?” You pointed to his notebook but he shook his head. “Oh no, not at all..” 

He smiled but you still took a step back, getting closer to the door. “Really, I don’t want to disturb you, especially if you’re working!” 

He pushed a seat with his foot in front of you to let you understand you could sit next to him. “No, please, stay.”

You felt your heart miss a beat and couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on your face. Jooheon was really cute, under the night sky. His face enlighted by the lights from inside the house and the shy smile on his face was making you feel a certain type of way. 

You sat next to him and he smiled a little bit more. His cheeks were red, redder than before due to alcool. 

“I’m not even sure you can call this working..” He put his pen against his lips and was slighty bitting it. “What are you doing exactly?” You asked, actually curious about what he was writing in that notebook. 

He looked up at you before sighing. “Hum.. I’m trying to come up with a song, for a project that might get me a few extra credits... but I’m kinda.. Stuck.” 

You smiled lightly. “Don’t think I can help with that but.. If you need anything..” 

“Well... I don’t usually show people what I do but if you could maybe.. Just read what I wrote, and tell me what you think about it ? If it doesn’t sound too stupid or.. I don’t know.” 

“I’d love that.” He smiled and handed you his notebook.

He knew that alcool was actually helping him to act so carefree. He probably wouldn’t have done that if he was sober. But you were there, you were looking cute and nice, and he needed someone to help him.

You took the notebook and let your back rest on the back of the chair so you could read more comfortably. You only could read a few words before a small smile appeared on your face. The lyrics Jooheon wrote were beautiful, you felt like his words were soothing you. 

It was easy to understand he was talking about his feelings in his song. He used some beautiful metaphors and the way and wrote about how he felt lonely but happy made your heart hurt a bit. But he was always so optimistic in his way of writing that you couldn’t help but feel happy too.

You didn’t even realise you were already at the fourth page of his notebook when he coughed lightly.   
“So..?” 

You rose up your eyes to meet his. “It’s incredible.” You smiled shyly. 

A weird feeling starting to fill up your heart. It was like you knew Jooheon right now, you knew you didn’t really but you looked into his eyes and you could feel how he felt. 

“You.. You're really good with words.” He smiled. “Really ? It doesn’t sound too stupid ?” 

“No! Not at all, it’s...” You stopped, trying to find the right words to describe what he made you feel with those lyrics. “It’s just amazing, the way you writes... it’s like you give a meaning to everything.”

He laughed, and your heart skipped another beat. “You make me look like a genius.” “Maybe you are! I really love what you wrote. You’re planning on making a song right ?” 

He nodded. “Yup, it’s my plan. But I don’t have anything besides what you just read...” 

“I’m sure it’s going to be amazing, I hope I’ll be able to hear it.” “You’d like to?” You nodded with a big smile. “Of course !” 

He giggled. “Okay, so much pressure..” “Don’t, I’m sure I’ll love it, everyone will!” You handed him his notebook back and he took it. 

“I heard you produced some songs for commercials and other stuff...” “You d-did ?” You could swear he blushed. You nodded.

“Yeah, Wonho kept telling us how amazing of a producer you are.”   
“Dammit Wonho can never shut his mouth can he ?” You laughed. “Yeah... he couldn’t stop talking about you.” He scratched his eyebrow while trying to hide his embarrassed smile. 

You wondered if Wonho talked about you too, but was way too shy to ask Jooheon. 

“You’re not with Minhyuk anymore ?” “Oh no, he left, he was way too drunk.” Jooheon laughed. “I’m glad you didn’t leave with him.” You stopped breathing for two seconds and he smiled again, noticing your state. 

“Well, do you want to drink something ?” 

_

You had the biggest smile on your face while Jooheon was drinking another shot. “I don’t believe you.” 

You grabbed his empty glass so you could put it under your nose and smell it. You laughed.

“Knew it!” He pouted while taking his glass back. “Yeah, not whiskey, just apple juice. I wanted to impress you.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh, it felt like everything Jooheon did or said filled you up with happiness and excitement. “I won’t lie, I started having doubts around the tenth shot.” 

You went back inside after a bit, even if the living room was filled with people it was like the both of you had only eyes for each other. More than once you bumped into each other and couldn’t help but giggle. You felt like you were sixteen again, and having the biggest crush ever. Butterflies in your stomach, heart beating fast and everything. 

You knew all the drinks you had were playing a big part in that but you actually liked Jooheon and wanted to know more about him.

And he looked like he really wanted to know more about you too, he spotted the tattoo on your arm and couldn’t stop himself from looking at it. “You wanna see it?”

“I can ??” You nodded and roll up your sleeve so he could check it out. “God, it looks amazing, did it hurt ?” 

“Yeah, I mean, not really but it was long, and I got bored.” He laughed. “Next time call me, I’ll do my best to keep you from being bored.” You smiled, actually picturing Jooheon next to you the next time you get a tattoo. “I’d love that.” 

You both shared a look, and you could swear that Jooheon started to lean forward. But you got interrupted with a drunk Changkyun stumbling into Jooheon’s arms.

You took a step back, trying to hold your laughter while Jooheon helped Changkyun to stand. “What the..”  
“I drank like twenty different drinks and I’m still – I don’t feel a thing anymore ! I’m a mutant ! I’m a superhero ! I’m... feeling like I’m gonna pass out.” 

Jooheon laughed. “Shut up, you’re going to be okay.” He looked at you a few seconds before looking at his friend. He knew he was going to regret what he was going to say but his friend was such in a bad state he couldn't leave him like that. “I’ll get you home.” 

You felt like your heart shrinked a bit, you knew this evening was going to end sooner or later but still, you wanted to spend the rest of the night with him, just chatting, and laughing. 

“I’ll leave you two then, I need to ask Wonho to give me a ride home, I can’t walk in those shoes.” “Then come with us, Y/N !” Changkyun shouted.

“I don’t want to disturb you guys, we don’t even live on the same side of campus..” 

Jooheon smiled. “Come on, just come with us, I’ll drop you home.” You looked at him, he was looking at you with the sweetest eyes you couldn’t say no. You knew you didn’t want to say no though.

You nodded. “Fine, if you promise me you’ll let me hear your song.” “No problems.” 

Changkyun giggled. “So she gets to listen to one of your songs and I can’t ?” “Shut up.” 

_

Jooheon put Changkyun on the back seat of his car with your help. The man was clearly intoxicated and Jooheon kept telling him not to throw up in his car.

“I’ll leave the windows open okay? If you feel sick just put your head outside, like dogs do.” “I’m not a dog Jooheon...” “Yeah, yeah, but do it, or I’ll kill you.”

Jooheon made sure Changkyun had his belt on while you were waiting on your seat. You couldn’t help but listen to their whispers. Changkyun kept giggling while looking at Jooheon. “I bet Kihyun fifty bucks you were going to fall for her.” 

Jooheon rolled his eyes but a smile made his way to your lips. “That’s weird. Betting on people.” You said. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, but you’re cool. he is too, most of the time. I knew you were going to like each other. We’re matchmakers. Good ones. Call me Cupid.” Jooheon shook his head. “You’re wasted.” You laughed quietly. 

You were getting really comfortable with Jooheon, what Changkyun was saying didn’t even make you feel uneasy, you found it quite funny. You turned to him. “I’ll need more infos on the others matchmakers, to kick some asses.” He laughed and Jooheon smiled. 

He closed Changkyun’s door and found his way to his own seat. He sighed while putting his hands on the wheel. He turned one last time to Changkyun. “I swear to God Kyun, if you throw up -” “Yeah, I know, I’m dead.” 

_

You kept looking at Changkyun, in his seat back in the car. You tried not to laugh, but he was not making it easy. He kept making faces to ruin the mood for Jooheon and you. 

Jooheon did drive you to your front door, you both came out of the car to talk a bit before you go back up to your apartment. He left Changkyun alone in the car and now he was regretting it. 

“Look at him, dumb face.” You laughed. Jooheon sighed and turned back at you. “So.. Here we are.” 

“Yup.” You smiled shyly. 

You thought you were just going to thank him and get out of his car but he came out with you. You were surprised, but glad he did so. 

“It was a nice.. A nice party.” “Yeah it was.” You answered. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked and you nodded. “Thanks to you.” He smiled. 

“Well hum.. I’ll.. I'll work on my song. Then I’ll.. Send you a text maybe... If you-”

“Oh yeah! I’ll give you my number.” You smiled and he took out his phone from his pocket. 

“Go ahead..” He opened a new text on his phone and handed it to you. You put your phone number in and gave it back to him. You both felt a little bit shy right now. Even though you spend most of the night together now that it was just you two, in the middle of the night everything seemed different. Everything seemed more serious. It seemed like everything had consequences. 

He took is phone back and typed in a text that he sent. You felt your phone vibrates in your pocket and you smiled lightly. 

“I’ll let you know if I need someone to get a tattoo with.” “Noted.” 

He started biting his lips, wondering what he should do next. You took a step back, closer to your door. “Then I’ll.. I’ll go.”

He nodded, still biting his lips. You smiled and were going to turn to face your door but the sound of a distant scream stopped you. “JUST KISS HER YOU IDIOT!” 

Jooheon swore while Changkyun was giving him big thumbs up behind the closed window. You laughed while Jooheon took a step closer to you. “Ignore him.. He’s embarrassing me.” 

You smiled. “Mhmh. So are you not going to kiss me?” 

He grinned. “I don't want you to think I’m kissing you because I drank. Or because Changkyun told me to.” 

He took a step closer, passing a hand through his hair just to look a bit cooler. “I want you to know if I kiss you, it’s because I want to.” 

“And do you want to?” You asked. 

He took another step, he was right in front of you. You had to look up to keep your eyes in his. 

“Desperately.” 

His eyes were glittering under the street lights and him being so close to you made you realise of how tall he actually was. You wanted to stare at his lips, just to send him the message that he could kiss you but you were stuck staring at his eyes. It probably only lasted a few seconds but you felt like you stared at each other for minutes. 

Jooheon suddenly moved, putting his hands on your cheeks to softly cup your face. His cold hands only made your cheeks hotter. You were pretty sure you were blushing but couldn't care less.

He leaned forward and softly put his lips on yours. You felt a slight shiver going down your spin and couldn't help the smile that was appearing on your lips against his.

You kissed Jooheon back, grabing his coat with your hands to make him move closer to you. You wanted to feel him close, you wanted to feel him right next to you. It was like there was only you and him, moving your lips against each other's. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds, you wish it lasted more, but the sound of someone throwing up made you both came back to reality.

Jooheon groaned under his breath. “He’s dead.”

You smiled a little, because you just kissed the amazing guy who made you live an amazing night. Jooheon didn't even looked back at his car or at Changkyun. He couldn't stop looking at your face. He brushed one your cheek with his thumb and you could swear it was the softest thing you've ever felt. 

“Just go home Y/N, right? It's getting colder.”  
You nodded and took your hands off his coat. “You should go home safely too.”

“I will.”   
He kissed your nose and you laughed a little. 

“Let's keep in touch, okay?”  
“Don’t you think I forgot about that song !”  
He smirked and took a step back. His hands leaving your cheeks. You could now feel the cold wind that he was shielding you from. 

“Go now.”   
You smiled on last time before getting your keys out of your pocket and turning around to reach your door. 

While your were opening it you couldn't help but overhear Jooheon's exaspereted voice.   
“Fuck Changkyun ! I said outside the car!”

You let out a giggle before getting inside the lobby. You were trying your best not to turn back to watch Jooheon. You knew you wouldn't resist the urge to run back to him. 

So you took out your phone to see the message he sent you just a minute earlier.

From UNKNOWN NUMBER   
<< guess it wasn't such a bad idea to come to this party   
ps: if i don't kiss you tonight, blame it on im changkyun >>

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is!  
> Also I'd maybe like to add a small chapter of the two lovebirds on some date, tell me if you'd like that!


End file.
